Mismatched
by NorikoTheGhost
Summary: Sharpay wants to match Troy with the new girl Gabriella.. Will her matching ability succeed? Or will it fail for the first time? Read and Review.. Troy x Sharpay - Oneshot..


**Sharpay tried playing the matchmaker and she did quite a great job – she's the one who brought some couples together. Take Taylor and Chad as an example of a happy couple. And after two years, she starts playing the matchmaker again. This time, she wants to match Troy with the new girl Gabriella. Will her matching ability succeed? Or will it fail for the first time? Read and Review.**

"**Mismatched."**

**Troy x Sharpay.**

**Oneshot.**

**I do NOT own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

* * *

Sharpay Evans loves pink.

Sharpay Evans is popular.

Sharpay Evans loves the limelight.

Sharpay Evans loves wearing anything with sparkles.

Sharpay Evans is known to be the Ice Princess when she needs to.

And Sharpay Evans… a matchmaker?

Troy Bolton frowned at the thought of it. He was sitting on one of the couches at the Evans' multi-million dollar mansion. He was surrounded by the intelligent African-American woman, Taylor McKessie; the vice-captain and game tactician of East High's basketball team – the Wildcats, Chad Danforth, the African-American boyfriend of Taylor; and his supposed to be best friend, Sharpay Evans.

"What did I do this time?" he worriedly asked them. "Whatever it is, it's not me. I swear! I was practically home the whole time. And whoever says that I did it, I didn't! I was not the one who ate the gumdrops with mayonnaise!" he told them.

Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor looked at each other in bewilderment.

"You eat your gumdrops with mayonnaise?" Sharpay repeated with much disgust. "Eww!"

Troy stared at his three friends. "This is not about the gumdrops, is it?" he asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Anyway." Taylor called out, breaking the awkwardness in the air as they were all flashing a wide grin on their faces. Troy looked bemused.

"Troy, congratulations!" Sharpay told him.

"What?!"

"You finally have a girlfriend!" Chad exclaimed which gave Troy a reason to be more confused about the situation.

"Although we were kinda angry with you for keeping it a secret from us," Taylor said. "Still, we're your friends so, we're happy for you."

Sharpay nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The three looked at each other.

"Your girlfriend!" Chad answered. "The one Sharpay and Taylor saw at the mall with you the other day."

"Yeah." Taylor agreed.

"She's kind of bubbly and is always smiling like there's no tomorrow." Sharpay described the girl like she doesn't like the idea of always smiling like there's no tomorrow or being bubbly.

Troy dug deeper into his mind. Who was the girl that Taylor and Sharpay saw with him at the mall the other day? Then –

"_Excuse me, mister." He heard a voice from behind him, then he felt his shoulder being tapped._

_He turned around and saw a brunette haired girl standing right before him. "Yeah?"_

"_You dropped this." She said, handing out a pink, flashy paper bag._

_Troy looked at it. "Oh!" he says as he got the pink, flashy paper bag. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." Said the girl, smiling sweetly._

"_I'm Troy, by the way." He extended his free arm._

"_Gabriella." Said the girl as they shook hands. "Is that for your mom?"_

_Troy looked at the pink flashy paper bag. He smiled. "No. it's for Sharpay." He answered and the girl looked at him. "My girlfriend – I mean, my girl best friend, that is."_

"_Oh." She muttered teasingly._

"That was Gabriella." Troy told them.

"See? You know her!" Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad chanted altogether – looking excitedly.

"But she's not my girlfriend!" he defended.

"WHAT?" again, they all said together.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

--

"I still don't know why I should do this, Shar!" Troy was protesting over his cell phone while tying his shoelaces. Sharpay made him call the new girl Gabriella to ask her out on a date. "I still think that dating a people whom you've just met for a day are for desperate people who doesn't have a love life but wants to have one – I am _not_ desperate, Sharpay!"

"I did _not _tell you you're desperate!" she snapped at him. "I just told you that you need to have a love life and your love life is just in front of you!" she added, explaining. "You're the only one in the team who doesn't have one and all the Wildcats are starting to think that you're gay!"

Troy stopped and his gaze was suspended in air as her words registered to his head.

"Except for Chad, that is!"

"Oh."

"Are you done now?" she asked instead.

"Done what?"

"You have a date in about fifteen minutes, you idiot!"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm done now!"

"Good."

"Yeah." Was all he could say. "And, hey! Why are you calling me 'idiot' all of a sudden?"

"Would you want me to call you '_gay_' instead?"

"Well… no."

"Then that settles it! Now, hurry up! Don't make your date wait for you!" she ordered and before he could say anything, Sharpay already hang up.

--

Troy walked through the doors of a five-star restaurant in his almighty rock star outfit Sharpay told him to wear – black tight shirt, blue denims, and white converse shoes. She told him it's sexy, but he feels like he's gay on that particular outfit. _But it's Sharpay who thinks it's sexy – so, it must be._

He glanced over the girl dressed in white dress with blue floral prints. Her hair seemed to be straighter than he remembers it. As soon as she noticed his presence, he waved her hands to him and he smiled back while walking towards her.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hello." She greeted back.

Troy then sat on the chair just next to her. When the menu is served, he noticed that there are actually four plates on the dining table. _That's odd. Did she bring her mother and father with her?_ "We have other company?" he asked instead.

She nodded. And before he could ask who they'll be with, someone walked in.

"Hey, hon." A blonde guy kissed her lips. His back was facing him but he was sure he looks familiar.

"RYAN! THIS BETTER BE A GOOD SURPRISE OR I'LL FUCKING SEND YOU TO HELL!" he heard Sharpay yelling as her stilettos are clunking as she walks towards their direction.

He turned around.

"Sharpay?"

"Troy?"

"Ryan?"

The three of them exchanged confused glances.

"What are you doing here?" they all asked each other.

"I have a date." Ryan and Troy answered together then looked at each other.

Troy stood up.

"With Gabriella?" Troy asked Ryan.

He looked surprised. "You know my fiancé?"

"She's not your girlfriend?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"That's what I'm telling you about, Shar!" Troy replied, having the 'I told you so' tone.

"But… but… but…" she turned for Ryan, her pouted and confused look suddenly became deadly. "DID YOU JUST SAY SHE'S YOUR FIANCÉ?"

"Yeah."

"WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS?" she asked haughtily and Gabriella was looking really scared that she couldn't even squeak a word.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"WELL SURPRISE!!"

"Okay, okay… can we not shout and scream?" Troy asked,

"I'M _NOT _SCREAMING!"

"Fine. Just cool down!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO COOL DOWN ABOUT THIS, HUH, TROY?" her glares are on Troy now. "IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY 'COOL DOWN' BECAUSE MY SUPPOSED-TO-BE GAY OF A BROTHER TURNS OUT TO BE GETTING MARRIED WITHOUT EVEN NOTIFYING ME THAT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND FOR ONLY SATAN KNOWS HOW LONG!" she shouted.

"Gay? I am _not _gay!" Ryan defended himself and he covered his face by his own hands.

But Sharpay doesn't seem to heard him as she went on her rantings. "AND YOU!" she pointed at Troy. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE 'OH-SO-POPULAR-GUY' IN EAST HIGH BUT YOU TURNED OUT TO BE GAY!"

"GAY? I AM _NOT_ GAY!" Troy also defended himself with the same line Ryan had said.

"WHATEVER!" was Sharpay's last word as she walked out of the restaurant.

Only then that Troy realized that everyone was looking at him. He felt awkward. He turned to Ryan and Gabriella. "I'm really sorry about Sharpay." He told them. "Ryan, just take care of your fiancé and I'll just go after your twin." He finished and Ryan just nodded. He ran outside the restaurant just in time to stop Sharpay from riding her pink tap-down car.

"SHAR!" he called out.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, not looking at her.

He inhaled deeply. "Are you alright?"

She smirked. "My brother was gone for two years because he got accepted at Los Angeles Academy. He came back without telling me only to find out he's got himself a fiancé." She said while turning to him. Hurt and anger was registered on her face. "I missed some of the most important details of his God damn existence! And here you are, asking me if I'm okay!"

Troy looked down.

"Yeah, sure! I'm fuckin' fine! Never been freakin' better!" she finally answered sarcastically.

And just about when she was supposed to open her car door, Troy finally muttered the words "I like you, Shar."

Sharpay stood frozen – her hand holding her car keys was suspended in mid-air. Did she heard him right? She faced him. "What the hell was that?" she asked in her softest of voice she could process.

Troy scratched his head – looking nervously at Sharpay. "I said, I like you." He started, breathing deeply, as Sharpay waited for him to finish. "I think – no. I know I love you. Right from the beginning. And the reason why I never had a girlfriend is because I want _you_ to be my girlfriend. I'm just so scared to admit it to you. So, there." He finished.

Sharpay was still standing frozen, looking at him directly in his eyes, not blinking.

"Uhm, please say something?" Troy begged nervously. "You're kind of scaring me with that look of yours right now, Sharpay." He added.

But still, Sharpay wasn't saying or doing anything.

"You're not…gay?" she suddenly asked after being silent for about a minute or two.

Troy frowned and pointed himself. "Me? Gay?" he repeated. "Hell, no!"

Sharpay smiled. "Then why didn't you say so, idiot?" she asked happily. The smile on her face became wider and wider.

"That I'm not gay?" he asked looking lost. "I always tell I'm not…"

"No, crazy!" she cut him off. "I was talking about you loving me!" she cleared.

"Well, because I, uh…"

"Because if you'd just told me earlier…" she started and Sharpay walked towards him which made Troy swallow his own saliva because of nervousness that Sharpay might send him to hell. "then I might have matched you with me, silly!"

Troy frozed.

"You love me then?" he asked with wide eyes open.

"Duh!"

Troy was stunned again. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No."

"For real?"

"Do you want me to hit you or you'll just treat me out to dinner tonight?"

"I'll choose the second one."

"Good."

"Never been better."

_**-- END --**_

_**Author's Note:**__ I know this fic sucks…sorry…I'm kind of sleepy when I wrote this…so, __**review? :-)**_


End file.
